Pulling Me Closer
by kaelaelameee
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are both in College. They're in different levels and in different majors but they are still brought together. Quinn starts to fall for Rachel, and so she spends her semester pining over her. More on Romance and Friendship, but a little Angsty towards the end. AU. Semi one-sided.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

Who would've thought? It wasn't like I was asking for it. I was very much content with what I had and I never thought liking anyone would be a problem. I've liked people before, but never this fast, and definitely not this much.

She caught my eye, the very first time we saw each other, but I shrugged it off, thinking it was in her personality to catch people's attention that fast. I mean, she is pretty good looking, so maybe it's just that. It took me days before I finally realized how much I've been talking about her, looking at her and generally, kinda maybe, focused on her.

* * *

**Day 1**

It was just my third class for the day, and I was already tired and sleepy. The first one started to discuss about what we needed to expect and what we needed to do in the class, and the second one immediately became Santana's and my favorite class.

Both Santana and I were looking forward to our third class, seeing as it was one of the few classes we had with Britt and Mercedes. The four of us met outside the Classroom and entered the room together. Once we found our seats, I looked around to check if there were familiar faces, and upon finding no one familiar, I sighed and turned around, tuning out whatever the three of my friends were talking about. I sat there, just thinking about nothing in particular, until I was broken out of my thoughts when Brittany noted how late the professor was.

"How many people do you know here?" Our professor asked immediately after setting down her stuff on the desk. We looked around and people started giving random numbers out. Once it was settled that nobody knew more than four people, our professor decided that making us play an Ice Breaker game would be a great idea.

"Oh boy. This is gonna be awkward." Brittany said as she stood beside me in the circle. Santana stood on her other side, and Mercedes was at Santana's other side. Beside our group, three girls stood. Two of them had a slight similarity, while the third one seemed so out of place. I was originally beside the girl we can call "black sheep", until she switched places with one of her friends. The new girl who stood beside me was beautiful and it didn't matter that she was just wearing jeans, a white soccer jersey and sneakers, and she had her brown hair up in a bun. She was slightly intimidating and upon looking at her, I immediately turned around to start a conversation with Brittany.

"Okay, so we're gonna stick together, right?" Brittany whispered to Santana and I.

The rules of the game were simple. We had to stand in a circle and then run around to exchange places. Exchanging places meant meeting two new people, and you had to remember stuff about them. Someone then goes around to ask you about a person either on your left or on your right, and you had to give out their Name, Age and Degree in less than five seconds.

"You HAVE to separate from your friends. There is no point in doing this activity if you're gonna stick together." Our professor said, walking around, looking at each of us in the eye.

"Well, good luck to us!" I said, sighing in defeat.

On the first signal, I was lucky enough to be beside a girl who seemed nice and Brittany. Standing beside Britt gave me one less set of information to remember and gave me a chance to focus on the other person beside me. After a few more rounds I found myself between the first girl, Mariel and the girl who stood beside me before the game started.

I was a little shy so I chatted with Mariel for a few minutes first. The other girl then tapped me, so I turned around and smiled at her.

"Hi. I'm Rachel. I'm 21. Performing Arts - Dance." She said with a hesitant smile. I tried to remember that as fast as I can, and then introduced myself.

"Quinn. 18. Film." I mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Quinn. I'm 18. I take up Film." I answered clearly this time. I smiled at her and then turned around to try to recall the information of the two people beside me. On my right was Mariel, she was 19 and she was taking up Fine Arts, while on my left was Rachel. She was 21 and she was taking up Dance.

_Rachel. 21. Dance._

_Rachel. 21. Dance._

_Rachel. 21. Dance_.

There was something about her that interested me, but I didn't make a big deal out of it. I didn't wonder much about her either. I mean, I was friendly, so I didn't really wonder why I had a sudden interest in someone I didn't even have a proper conversation with.

* * *

Lunch was the first time I talked about her. Britt, San, Mercedes and I wondered why she was in a class mostly made up of freshmen, but we didn't dwell on the topic of her or her age that much, especially after Tina, Mike, Artie, Sam, Puck and Rory joined us in one of the new restaurants near campus.

It was the first time we were all together during the semester so lunch was a pretty big deal. There were ten of us in the group and we were pretty close. There were five girls and five boys in our group, and we were all just friends. Well, that was the case until about a few weeks ago when Santana realized she had a thing for Sam, the guy she constantly teased.

It was supposed to be something between us girls, but it became common knowledge in our little circle. Everyone but Sam himself knew what was going on, and as much as I love Santana, watching her be out of her element was very funny. You see, Santana is a bitch. We were the closest, but I gotta admit, the girl has NO filter, and more or less, what you see is what you get. Recently though, she's been out of it, and sometimes you'd see her giggling over something as simple as him smiling at her, and sometimes, she'd be so mad at the smallest things like Sam's grammatical errors.

I constantly teased her about how different she was when it came to him, and she talked to me a lot about Sam, so I was the one who tried to keep her sane. Who would've thought the roles were gonna be reversed after a few weeks?

* * *

**Day 3**

In our first class, I was seated with San at the very back of the classroom. It was just the two of us there, and our professor did not even acknowledge our presence. We had a short quiz wherein we were asked to name a few classmates, and as embarrassing as it was, both San and I were only able to name each other.

In the middle of the class, I tapped Santana who was busy writing down notes.

"Isn't that girl our classmate in Sociology?" I asked her as she looked up at me. "That's Rachel, isn't it?" I asked.

"Who?" She asked, giving me a weird look.

"Rachel, that dancer girl in Sociology, the 21 year old."

"Oh, I don't know." She answered, going back to her notes.

* * *

"That's her!" I confirmed after a while. "She's so girly today." I even noted. Santana rolled her eyes at me and then went back to her notes.

That was it for a while, and I always had energy in Sociology, especially because Rachel sat with her friends Harmony and Sugar behind us. (Yes, I stopped calling Sugar "The Black Sheep")

I found it easy to insert her name into our conversations, and I'd find myself looking forward to the classes we shared.

Sociology class had a lot of Group activities but we were never grouped together. It was a little frustrating, but I didn't know why I was frustrated.

I held some of the teacher's records, including a few cards with the information and picture of some of my classmates, and of course, I've stopped at her card to read her information and took a moment to stare at her picture.

Sugar and I, together with Mariel were always group mates, and so I was able to add Sugar on Facebook. I'd look at her pictures in Sugar's account, and I found her on Facebook but never had the courage to add her, for some reason. I searched for her on Twitter too, but of course, I didn't even dare following her.

I never acknowledged it, or even said it out loud, but it was there. I was starting to have this attraction towards Rachel, and as much as I want it to end, it was just the start of a long semester with her.

* * *

**Day 10**

My first class was a bore. Santana was drawing and I was barely paying attention, checking my phone once in a while, trying to see if Artie or Brittany had replied to my messages. This went on for about an hour before our professor announced his plans of having an outdoor activity.

Santana and I looked at each other with wide eyes. We never interacted with anyone in this class. We were always in our own little world. It was always just Santana and Quinn.

"San, we're gonna be so alone." I whispered to her.

"I know! We have to at least talk to someone here." She whispered back.

"Well then, why don't we talk to Rachel and befriend her? I mean, she's alone here too, I think." I offered.

Santana looked at Rachel and then back at me.

"You do it." She said.

I sighed and agreed, saying I was going to try and talk to her during Sociology, seeing as she was right behind me in that class.

* * *

I spent most of Sociology trying to come up with a way to go up to her and talk to her. We were going to be dismissed in a while, and so I tried to give myself an internal Pep talk. I don't know why, but it worked, and before I knew it, I turned around to talk to her.

"Hey." I said, giving her an awkward smile. Harmony and Sugar both looked up as well, making me feel more nervous than I already am. I also felt Santana, Britt and Mercedes staring at me, so I took a deep breath and told myself not to chicken out.

_**Come on, Fabray! You're befriending her, not asking her out!**_

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Aren't we classmates in another class too?" I asked her.

"Yeah, we are." She said, her smile growing a little. "Theology, right?" She asked me.

"Yeah. So er, you know about the whole outdoor thing?" I asked.

"What about it?"

"Do you wanna…. Maybe, hang out with San and I when we go? I mean, you're alone in that class, aren't you? Maybe we could like, I dunno, stick together?"

"Yes please! Where do you guys sit by the way? I sit near the front, and I kinda hate it there." She asked, this time looking at both Santana and myself.

"We sit at the back. The professor doesn't even acknowledge our existence there." Santana said.

"Can I sit with you guys next time?"

"Sure!" I answered without hesitating. "Just pull a chair and sit there. We'd love to talk to someone else!"

She smiles at us and then looks at Sugar and Harmony.

"You see that? I have friends now." She beams at them.

Harmony looks at Santana and then laughs.

"Trust me, you don't want to make friends with this girl. She's a bad influence." Rachel slaps her arm and then looks at us.

"Don't believe her." She says.

Santana and I both turn around to pay attention to the Professor, who was again talking about something no one actually cared about.

I really didn't know why, but I was actually excited to sit beside her and talk to her.

* * *

**Day 15**

_Q. Running late. Sorry. See you when I get there. –Santana_

I sighed after reading Santana's last message. As embarrassing as it is, San and I did not feel comfortable in this class. We don't really feel like talking to the other girls, so we usually waited for each other before going in the lecture room. Today was going to be different though. I was already here, and apparently, San was running late. I had an internal debate if I should wait for her, but i decided to suck it up and go in without her.

I entered the room, hoping nobody was there yet, but of course I was unlucky enough to see a few girls already seated. I took a deep breath before walking to my seat at the very back. I sat down, brought my phone out and played with it a bit.

I remained busy with my phone, but when I looked up a few minutes later, her eyes met mine. I felt my heart beating faster and I was already trying to calm myself down.

_**I DON'T LIKE HER. **_I said in my head.

"Hey!" She greeted as she approached me. "Quinn, right? May I sit with you" She asked with a smile.

My palms were sweating. _**I DON'T LIKE HER.**_

"..Sure" I said when I finally found my voice. I smiled at her as she sat down on Santana's seat. I was going to tell her but decided to let Santana deal with sitting on my other side. She should've been here earlier anyway.

As she moved around, trying to fix her stuff, I picked my phone up and tweeted.

_fabraaayy: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? IT'S A GOOD THING RACHEL ARRIVED. (at)SantanaLOLO_

"So, are you a freshman?" Rachel asked, as I turned towards her.

"I am." I said with a smile too big.

_**I DON'T LIKE HER.**_ I convinced myself again.

"Wow. You guys are young. I feel old!"

"Why? Aren't you a freshman too?" I said, making it seem like I didn't remember how old she was.

"I'm a junior. I'm just delayed because I kinda focus on Ballet." She stated, worry evidently lacing her voice.

"Really?" I asked, genuinely surprised. While I may have been staring at her these past few days, I haven't been exactly taking note of other details. "Don't worry, you fit right in anyway!" I said giving her a bigger smile.

That class wasn't exactly as eventful as one would expect it to be. We didn't really have the chance to talk more, seeing as our Professor started his lecture a couple of minutes after Santana arrived.

At the end of the class, just as Santana and I were exiting the door, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Rachel there, smiling shyly at me.

"Hey, can I get your phone number?" She asked.

"Yeah sure!" I answered, and then exchanged phones with her. I typed mine into her phone as she typed hers into mine.

"See you later!" I said as I gave her back her phone, and then walked away with Santana to our next class.

I stared at her name for while, before smiling to myself.

**_I do like her._**

* * *

**Hi! This may be a two or three shot, and the plot has been planned from the start til the end. I am open to suggestions though! Please review! Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

After Sociology, San, Britt, Mercedes and myself decided to walk to our favorite restaurant which was around a 15 minute walk away from school.

"So, it's just us four?" Santana asked as we exited our classroom.

I nodded and answered. "Yep. Tina texted me saying she was having lunch with Mike, so let's just leave them." I said giggling a little.

As we exited the school, I noticed Rachel walking behind us.

"Hey Rachel." I said, smiling at her, and slowing down a little to match her pace.

"Hey Quinn! Where are you guys going?"

"We're gonna have lunch at that chicken place 15 minutes from here. You?"

"Going back to my place. I actually live near that restaurant." She said.

"Oh really? That's cool! We love it there." I said, smiling.

"Can I walk with you guys then?" She asked, a little unsure.

"Sure!" I said to her before calling out to Santana who was giggling at something with Brittany. "San!"

"Yeah?" She asked, turning around.

"Rachel's walking with us."

She nodded before turning back to her conversation with Brittany.

Our walk was silent, with Mercedes at the front, then San and Brit behind her and then Rachel and I behind them.

Once I see the signage of Mama's, the chicken place, I turned to Rachel.

"You wanna have lunch?" I asked.

She paused for a few seconds before declining.

"No Thank You. I'm not hungry yet. Enjoy your lunch though." She said, smiling at me.

"Alright."

"Hey, my apartment's here. Thanks for walking with me."

"No problem! See you Wednesday." I said with a smile.

She said bye to our group before entering her apartment building.

* * *

During lunch, we talk about a lot of things including Rachel. Brittany notes that they're classmates with her in another subject. I don't react that much but I was giggling inside. I didn't really know why, but I think it's because of the fact that she was always with our group on Mondays and Wednesdays.

Everyone was kinda busy with whatever the topic was now, so I brought out my phone and sent Rachel a text message.

_**So I heard you're with my friends Brittany and Mercedes in another subject? Lol. You're everywhere! Heyyyy! :D - Quinn**_

I felt my heart beating fast. Was I actually anxious to see if she was going to reply?

_HEY! Lol. I guess I am. And I really am everywhere! HAHA. -Rachel_

_**That's cool. How many classes do you have anyway? - Q**_

At this point, Santana reminded me that I have class in a few minutes so we all put our stuff together, paid for our meal and left to go back to school.

For the next hour and a half I spend alone without Santana, Brittany or Mercedes, I continue texting Rachel.

_I have around 4. Plus some additional Ballet Classes. -Rach_

_**Like what classes? - Q**_

_Well, aside from the two with you and the other one with your friends, some Community Service class. -Rach_

_**Ohh. Are you graduating soon? -Q**_

"Quinn? You alright? You've been smiling at your phone since you entered the room." My classmate Lauren said.

I jumped up from my seat a little before smiling and nodding at Lauren. I saw my phone light up and hurriedly picked it up to read Rachel's latest message.

_I have a couple of semesters left. So yeah. Just finishing my left over subjects. -Rach_

_**Why do you still have them anyway? -Q**_

_I kinda left them and took my majors first, so now I'm stuck with them. I should be graduating this year. Lol. -Rach_

I sat there for a while, thinking of something else to say, but my phone lit up again.

_You're in class aren't you? I should let you focus now. HAHA. I'll text you later, okay? I kinda need to run some errands anyway._

**_Alright alright! ;)_**

After replying to her message, I kept my phone and started to actually pay attention to the lecture that my professor was giving.

For the next 3 hours, I waited for her text message, and well, it never came.

That night, when I got home, I opened Facebook and immediately added her. The friend request acceptance came almost immediately and that changed my mood drastically. I was actually happy to be reading so much stuff and I didn't dread my dance class the next day as much as I used to.

* * *

**Day 16**

As usual I was with Santana, Brittany and Mercedes. We had different classes in the morning, but decided to meet up at McDonald's for lunch.

Seeing as we had a lengthy break before our next class, Mercedes and I decided to sit in McDonald's instead of going with Santana and Brittany to buy some paper.

"You alright, Q?" Mercedes asked me after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you've been a little out of it. Like, you've been quiet, and all that."

"I've been thinking..."

"About?"

"Ikindalikesomeone" I said in a rush.

"What was that, Q?"

"I kinda... maybe... like someone?" I said again, this time a little slower."

"You do? OHYMGOD. Is it someone I know?"

"It is. But you have to guess! And don't tell anyone else yet, okay?" I said, swearing her to secrecy. "I will tell Britt and San soon. And even Tina."

"Fine... Is it... Artie?"

"No, it's not."

"Then who is it?" She asked, a little frustrated.

"I dunno." I said, standing up as I saw Santana and Brittany "Let's go. We're gonna be late!"

* * *

We were right in front of the school when I stopped Mercedes.

"Do you have an idea yet?"

"No!"

"Think about it! Come on Cedes! You know this!" I said, poking her side.

"What are you two talking about?" Brittany asked.

"Well... I kinda like someone and I'm asking Cedes to guess who it is. If she doesn't guess, then I'm not telling her."

"YOU LIKE SOMEONE?" Santana exclaimed, stopping in the middle of the road. "How long has this been going on? I know the person right? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You have to guess, weirdos." I said, pulling Santana along with me as I walked towards the school entrance.

* * *

"Is it Artie?" I shook my head.

"Sam?" Brittany asked, looking at Santana. I shook my head again.

"Rory?" Mercedes asked.

"Noooo."

"Hey, I'm your closest friend here and you're not telling me?" Santana asked. I sighed. She deserved to at least know the truth.

"Fine. Come with me to the restroom, I'll tell you there."

"THAT'S SO NOT FAIR." Brittany pouted.

"I'll tell you later Britt! Keep on guessing. Come on San."

* * *

"So, who is it?" Santana asked the moment we were not within the hearing distance of Britt and Cedes.

"Okay. I don't want to do this, but last set of clues before I totally give you the answer."

"Sociology. Theology."

"Rachel? SERIOUSLY? OHMYGOD I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THAT ONE COMING!" She said grinning at me.

"Yeah. I think it's been a while, but I just realized that I did like her yesterday."

"I thought you just idolized her... since you can't dance and all."

"Well, I don't... HEY! I CAN DANCE!" I said slapping her arm.

"Yeah. Barely." She said smirking before turning around and going back to where Brittany and Mercedes were.

* * *

"So, can you tell us now?" Mercedes asked, as we waited for our professor to arrive.

"San?"

"So... It's a she, for sure."

"OKAY I KNOW WHO IT IS NOW." Brittany said, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"Who is it?" San and I both asked, grinning.

She approached me and then whispered "Rachel?"

"How did you guess?" I asked, surprised that she easily found out.

"I dunno. I just had a feeling." She answered.

"So you're still not telling me?" Mercedes asked, shaking my whole body. "Come on Q!"

"Guess!" I laughed.

"Rachel Berry?" she guessed again.

"FINALLY!" San, Britt and I shouted, laughing at how long it took Mercedes to figure it out.

* * *

Them figuring out was definitely the ultimate confirmation I needed. That day was the start of the many weeks of pining over my Ballerina seatmate who seemed so straight as a ruler.

This was going to be a very very very long semester.

* * *

**Hello! So, I decided to make this into a full story, so expect more chapters to come! Thanks for all the alerts and favorites! Please review! Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

**Day 17**

"I still can't believe you actually like Rachel." Santana notes as she sits down beside me. "Good. She's not yet here. She won't be able to take my spot." She comments as we settle down at the back of the class room.

"Yeah? Well believe it! And it was your fault anyway. You were late." I answered.

I noticed that there was no chair beside mine, so I immediately pull a chair from the other side of the room.

"You're already doing things for her!" Santana exclaims in disbelief. "This is so not you, Q!"

"I know right? It's kinda embarrassing."

"Don't be! Wait, was I like this with Sam last semester?"

"HELL NO. YOU WERE WORSE."

"Whatever." She grumbles, before playing with her phone. Probably Solitaire. That girl is addicted to Solitaire.

* * *

Five minutes before Theology starts, Santana decides to ask me the question that's been going through my head for the last 10 minutes.

"Where's your girl?"

"I dunno. We're here together, aren't we?" I reply.

"Well, I mean, I know you have stalker tendencies..."

"I don't know where she is though! Probably running late."

"So you did start stalking her?" Santana asks me with an evil smile. "Did you look at her photos or something?"

"..."

"You did! Oh god. You make me laugh too much, Q." She laughs.

"It's not funny."

"But it is!"

I stick my tongue out at her as our professor starts his lecture.

I look out the window of the door. Once. Twice. Three times.

"She's not coming." Santana whispers from beside me.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well you have her number! Send her a message."

I hesitate before bringing out my phone.

_**Hey! Are you coming to class? -Q**_

_Not this morning. :) See you later in Sociology! ;) -Rach_

I show San the message, and she doesn't say anything, only giving me a smug smile. Bitch.

I send Rachel a reply and then keep my phone in my pocket. I try to focus and after a number of tries, I succeed.

* * *

Entering the Sociology classroom, I had a goal in mind, and that was to see if she was already there. Upon seeing that she was indeed seated on her usual seat, my smile grows and all my friends notice that.

"Did you just smile like a weirdo?" Santana asks, looking at me like I grew a second head.

"I DID NOT!" I say as I put my bag down. I look up to see Rachel looking at me so I smile at her and greet her. "Hey!"

"Hey!" She greets. "Did you do anything in Theology earlier?"

"Eh. Just the usual stuff. A short quiz and then a long lecture."

"The lecture was long?"

"It was. Like, I don't even remember processing most of the stuff he gave us."

"Well that sucks. Can I borrow some of your notes, then?"

"Yeah sure. Just tell me when you need it."

She thanks me through a smile and then turns back to Sugar and Harmony who were giggling about something.

* * *

**Day 26**

This week, we find out that we, as a class would plan a party that would focus on the idea of Socialization. We are asked for a theme and so most of us start discussing themes among ourselves.

Our professor addresses the need to appoint a few people as leaders and head party planners and holds a special election for said positions. A few people including myself, a classmate named Joe, and some other girls named Taylor, Corra and Michelle were appointed as the core group, and between the five of us, we appointed Joe as the head party coordinator.

"Okay guys, so I think we should divide the class into smaller committees under each coordinator. You guys choose your members."

We all look around the room and approach our potential committee members.

"San, Britt, Cedes you're joining my group right?"

"DUH." Santana says, throwing me some piece of paper.

"What the hell?" I ask, and she shrugs at me and goes back to whatever she's doing on her phone.

I spot Brittany staring at herself through her phone's screen and Mercedes talking about something nobody understands.

"Why are you my friends again?" I ask as I throw the paper back to Santana.

"Because you LOOOOOOOVE us." Brittany said, smiling widely at me.

"Again, why?" I ask before moving a little closer to the ballet girls behind us.

"You guys want to be a part of my group?" I ask the three of them, mostly looking at Rachel.

Harmony nods, Sugar shrugs and Rachel answers.

"Why not?"

I flash them a big smile before turning back around to my co-party planners

"I like my group as it is. I'm not adding anyone else!" I said, sticking my tongue out at these people I was barely close to. Joe just chuckles at my antics and the three other girls laugh at me.

* * *

"Birthday party?"

"Halloween Party?"

"Christmas Party?"

"That's lame. Why not a formal party?"

"I AM NOT DRESSING UP FOR ANYTHING LIKE THIS."

"What are we suggesting to the class then?"

We have been at this for about 10 minutes and well, most of the ideas by every single of the group was kinda lame.

"Why don't we do a slumber party?" Someone from my group suggests.

"THAT'S PERFECT!" I exclaim with Rachel. We look at each other, laugh and then turn back to our groupmates.

Santana looks at me and gives me a 'WTF face'.

"What?" I mouth at her.

"Oh nothing!" She says, wagging her eyebrows at me.

"One day Lopez. One day."

* * *

**Day 28**

I enter the room to find Santana seated at the back, following the usual seating arrangement we have. As usual, there is no chair beside mine, so I pull up one from the other side of the room, putting my bag on the chair, effectively keeping other people away from the back row.

I then start reading my previous notes, fully expecting another quiz when our professor gets here.

"You're actually studying." Santana says as she pokes my right arm.

"No. I'm reading a magazine." I say without any emotion.

I try to get back to what I was reading, but Rachel decides to arrive. I smile at her as she opens the door and she smiles back. I put my bag on the floor and let her settle down before starting to talk to her a little.

"Hi." I say as I attempt to read my notes again.

"Hey. Can I borrow your notes?" She says with an apologetic, pleading smile.

"Of course! No problem." I say, handing her my notebook while internally panicking at the fact that I haven't studied at all.

"Can we share instead?" She asks, maybe sensing my immediate reaction.

I nod and she puts my notebook on my desk. She moves her chair closer to mine, and we read my notes together.

Using my periphery, I see Santana's reaction. She raises her eyebrows at me and then laughs quietly as she picks up her phone, probably to text Brittany and Tina and Mercedes about what's happening.

Seriously? It's THAT big of a deal?

Oh Santana. You make me laugh.

* * *

**Hi! Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
